


A causa della droga

by Milady_Silvia



Series: A causa di Orochimaru [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drugs, Falling In Love, M/M, PWP, Red - Freeform, dubcon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Orochimaru ha drogato Sasuke per obbligare lui e Naruto ad affrontare i loro sentimenti.





	A causa della droga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qlK8avnkc8](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9qlK8avnkc8).
  * Inspired by [La Mandragola](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366858) by Altman. 



> [PWP].  
> Sasuke è sotto l’effetto di una particolare droga e Naruto si offre di aiutarlo.  
> Mi sono ispirata alla Dou La notte peggiore e alla fanfiction Mandragola di Altman.

A causa della droga

Il capo di Sasuke ricadde in avanti ripetutamente, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso pallido e i suoi capelli mori erano umidi. Hinata rischiò di cadere un paio di volte, aveva gli occhi sgranati ed era scossa da tremiti. Strinse più forte il braccio del giovane ninja, lo sentiva pesante sulle proprie spalle.

Sasuke mise un piede in fallo, il suo sandalo scivolò sulla strada e rischiò di cadere. Hinata lanciò uno strillo, si appoggiò contro la parete di una casa e lo rimise dritto.

“Resisti, siamo quasi arrivati” supplicò. Sasuke ansimò più forte, le gocce di sudore gocciolavano oltre il suo mento e i suoi vestiti erano madidi di sudore.

Hinata lo trascinò con sé fino alla porta della casa di fronte, lo appoggiò seduto contro la parete ed iniziò a premere furiosamente il campanello. Fu scossa da tremiti, si strinse il petto con una mano e saltellò sul posto.

“Naruto, ti prego, apri!” supplicò.

“Arrivo, arrivo!” gridò il biondo. Aprì la porta e sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo.

“Hinata?!” gridò. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero bianche. Hinata si piegò e sollevò nuovamente Sasuke, si passò il braccio del giovane intorno al collo e lo sostenne. Il moro teneva le labbra strette, lo sguardo basso, i suoi occhi erano circondati da delle profonde occhiaie.

“Cos… Sasuke? Che diamine succede!” sbraitò Naruto.

“Scansati, ti prego” gemette Hinata. Naruto balzò all’indietro e si spostò di lato. La giovane trascinò dentro Sasuke, lo appoggiò contro una parete dell’atrio e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

“L’ho trovato collassato lungo la strada. Penso sia avvelenato, o qualcosa del genere. Deve essere successo durante una qualche missione o chissà che… io non lo so! È spaventoso” gemette Hinata. Naruto le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

“Adesso calmati” la rassicurò con tono gentile. Si voltò verso Sasuke, era appoggiato alla parete in piedi. Le gambe gli tremavano, le ginocchia erano sporte in fuori, teneva la schiena leggermente curva e il capo chino.

“Dovremmo portarlo dai ninja medici” stabilì. Hinata negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare la lunga capigliatura.

“Ci ha provato. Non ha voluto andarci. Ha detto che se proveranno a toccarlo, li ucciderà” gemette. Prese le mani di Naruto nelle sue.

“Non potevo nemmeno lasciarlo da solo! È notte fonda e si vede che sta male” disse, indurendo il tono. Naruto sospirò e annuì.

“Hai ragione. Anzi, dovresti andare subito a casa. Me ne occuperò io” promise. Sasuke sgranò gli occhi e il respiro gli si mozzò in gola.

“No, scordatevelo. Lui è…!” iniziò a gridare. Naruto sbuffò.

“Guarda che anche io so occuparmi delle persone… a volte” piagnucolò. Sasuke lo guardò con gli occhi ancora spalancati.

“Vai Hinata, me ne occupo io del musone, in fondo è il mio migliore amico”. Naruto rassicurò Hinata che annuì e sorrise.

“Sapevo di poter contare su di te” sussurrò, uscendo di casa. Sasuke guardò la porta chiudersi, si voltò verso Naruto e si girò nuovamente verso la porta.

“Anche tu dovresti metterti un po’ a letto”. Valutò Naruto.

“Avevo detto di no!” gridò Sasuke. Rischiò di cadere in avanti e Naruto lo afferrò al volo, stringendolo al petto.

“G-gh” gemette Sasuke, la testa nuovamente ricaduta in avanti. Naruto lo trascinò con sé fino in camera da letto, sorreggendolo.

“Stai proprio male, vero?” domandò. Gli posò le labbra sulla fronte. “Eh sì, sei bollente” sussurrò.

“Stammi lontano!” gridò Sasuke. Lo spintonò e cadde all’indietro, precipitando sul futon di Naruto. Ansimò più rumorosamente, strinse gli occhi, le gote in fiamme.

Naruto lo osservò tremare e aggrottò le sopracciglia dorate, corrugando la fronte.

“Rilassati. Era solo un metodo per controllare la febbre” sussurrò.

“Non mi toccare!” grido Sasuke. Tirò indietro le ginocchia premendosele contro il petto e curvò totalmente la schiena, abbassando il capo.

“Io chiamo Sakura-chan” stabilì Naruto.

“Se ti azzardi a fare una cosa del genere, ti ammazzo” lo minacciò Sasuke. Naruto strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Tu scotti e stai palesemente delirando” borbottò. Gli passò una mano tra i capelli, accarezzandogli la testa. Sasuke gridò, stringendo più forte gli occhi e allungò le gambe di scatto.

Naruto strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Sasuke!” gridò. Sasuke si stese a faccia in giù sul letto, stringendo le labbra, il viso completamente vermiglio. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi nere erano liquide.

“Si può sapere cosa diamine hai?” chiese Naruto.

“Non voglio rimanere qui. È una droga del mio maestro…” bisbigliò Sasuke. Naruto rabbrividì, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui.

“Orochimaru ti avvelena e tu non vai immediatamente a farti curare?! Che diamine…”. Iniziò.

“Non quel tipo di droga, re indiscusso degli idioti. È solo una droga sessuale, diciamo un afrodisiaco” sibilò Sasuke, con voce rauca. Si nascose il viso tra le braccia, ansimando.

“Ho capito. Mi toccherà dormire nell’altra stanza. Mamma mia, per un attimo avevo temuto che stessi per morire. Mi chiedo perché faccia anche sudare così tanto, tu non ne hai bisogno, sei già abbastanza magro, anche se adesso con tutti quei muscoli…”. Le parole di Naruto si fecero sempre più veloci.

“Chiudi il becco!” lo zittì Sasuke. Naruto gli appoggiò la mano sulla schiena.

“Andrà tutto bene” lo rassicurò con voce calda. Sasuke mugolò e spalancò le gambe, scosso da brividi. Naruto lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece voltare a faccia in giù.

“Sicuro non abbia altri effetti collaterali…”. Iniziò a dire. Abbassò lo sguardo e ghignò, osservando i pantaloni di Sasuke umidi.

“Sei venuto” bisbigliò. Glieli abbassò insieme ai boxer. Sasuke avvampò e fu scosso da tremiti.

“Non c’è niente da ridere” gemette. Naruto si sedette sul futon e se lo fece sedere sulle gambe, si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca ed iniziò a pulirgli il membro, delicatamente.

“Che ti salta in mente?” gemette Sasuke, abbandonandosi contro il petto dell’altro. Naruto utilizzò la mano libera per coprirgli gli occhi e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Immagina che sia una ragazza, se vuoi” disse con tono rassicurante. Sasuke socchiuse le labbra in un ansito di piacere.

“V-va bene” biascicò. Il suo membro era rosso, eccitato e vibrava al contatto.

“Si vede che c’è qualcosa di strano sotto. Continui a venire con il minimo tocco. Forse non sfogherà da sola questa droga… ha bisogno di un aiuto” rifletté Naruto. Posò il fazzoletto ed iniziò ad accarezzare delicatamente il membro dell’altro. Sasuke iniziò a gridare ripetutamente, gli occhi sgranati sotto le dita rosee di Naruto.

“Ti prego, fa male!” implorò. Naruto gli tolse la mano dagli occhi e gli strinse la sua, rendendo più delicate le carezze. Sasuke ansimò rumorosamente, lo sperma colava lungo le sue gambe, macchiando il futon, ricoprendo le dita di Naruto.

“Ecco. Hai smesso di venire. Avevo ragione, la droga ha bisogno che il tuo corpo svolga determinati passaggi, per svanire” sussurrò Naruto. Si alzò in piedi e prese in braccio Sasuke, intento a tremare.

“Certo che Orochimaru se ne inventa sempre una” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere.

“Io ti ammazzo” lo minacciò Sasuke. Naruto si diresse verso il bagno, abbassò il capo guardando l’altro giovane e sospirò.

“Odi davvero quello che ti sto facendo, vero?” disse e la voce gli tremò. I suoi occhi si arrossarono, divenendo liquidi. Sasuke si sporse e lo abbracciò, appoggiandogli una guancia sulla spalla.

“E tutta colpa tua, io ti ammazzo” sibilò.

“Eh?! Io sono solo preoccupato per te” piagnucolò Naruto. Raggiunse il bagno e lo fece sedere sulla tavolozza del water, con un sospiro. Il petto gli doleva e le lacrime gli pizzicavano gli angoli degli occhi.

“Sì che è colpa tua. Sei lì, e poi quello è il tuo letto, odora di te. Ed io non riesco a controllarmi e mi sento eccitato…” farfugliò Sasuke, strofinando il mento contro il petto. Naruto inarcò un sopracciglio.

“A-aspetta… Hai appena detto che il mio odore ti fa eccitare?” domandò.

“N-no, cioè… non saltare alle conclusioni…” farfugliò Sasuke. Le gote arrossate, il viso accaldato, le orecchie vermiglie.

Naruto si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui e gli appoggiò la mano sulla gamba.

“Sai, non volevo fosse così. Tu non sei in te. Non sei così, io lo so” sussurrò. Si voltò, finse di grattarsi una guancia ed eliminò una lacrima con l’indice.

Sasuke si piegò in avanti e lo abbracciò, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

“No, non sono così” gemette. Naruto gli accarezzò la schiena e sentì l’altro tremare al suo tocco.

“Cosa vuoi fare? Questa situazione non si risolverà da sola” mormorò roco.

“Non ti posso dire cosa voglio fare” mugolò Sasuke, stringendo gli occhi. Inumidì il vestito di Naruto all’altezza della spalla, di lacrime. Il suo basso ventre si strusciava contro Naruto, le braccia gli ricadevano inerti e il suo viso rimaneva accaldato.

“Quello che vuoi fare ti sembra tanto brutto che non riesci nemmeno a dirlo?” domandò Naruto con voce rauca. Sasuke lo cinse con le braccia con forza, fino a fargli scricchiolare le ossa. Naruto mise una mano in tasca e ne trasse un fazzoletto rosso di stoffa, lo strappò con i denti e scostò Sasuke da sé. Gli legò il pezzo di fazzoletto intorno al polso.

“Facciamo così. Finché avrai questo al polso, tutto quello che faremo, non sarà mai accaduto. Domani te lo toglierai e ci dimenticheremo di tutto. Non ne faremo più parola e non sarà mai accaduto. Va bene?” chiese Naruto. Guardò gli occhi di Sasuke, le pupille dilatate, ma anche gli occhi arrosati. Le guance bollenti del moro erano ancora umide di lacrime.

Sasuke annuì.

“Io voglio… voglio averti dentro di me. Sto morendo dal desiderio di sentirti in me” ammise. Naruto lo spogliò delicatamente, denudandosi a sua volta. Gli accarezzò delicatamente il petto, sentendo al tatto sia muscoli che ossa che premevano sotto la pelle.

“Spingiti dentro di me” mugolò Sasuke. Naruto gli accarezzò la guancia e se lo mise a cavalcioni sulle gambe.

“Mnh… mh… ah”. I gorgoglii di Sasuke, tra un bacio e l’altro, riempivano il bagno. Naruto gli accarezzava la schiena, i fianchi, le gambe.

“La tua pelle è bollente, Sasuke” mormorò. Sasuke abbassò il capo, gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra sporte.

< Sembra così triste. Io, invece, sono eccitato senza bisogno di afrodisiaci, di nulla. Lo voglio davvero > pensò Naruto. Sgranò gli occhi, mentre Sasuke si portava indice e medio alle labbra. Succhiò rumorosamente, ricoprendo le due dita di saliva.

Naruto gli accarezzò la guancia, Sasuke si tolse le dita dalla bocca e si abbassò. Gli accarezzò il membro, sentendolo eccitato sotto le dita.

“Non c’è bisogno. Sto già per venire” lo rassicurò Naruto. Gli accarezzò i glutei sodi, sentendoli lisci sotto le dita e rabbrividì di piacere. Prese la mano di Sasuke e utilizzò le due dita umide del moro per penetrarlo. Sasuke gettò indietro la testa ed iniziò ad ansimare di piacere, con versi sempre più forti e rumorosi. Ricadde all’indietro, sbattendo sul pavimento. Lasciò ricadere il viso di lato, spalancando le gambe e sporse il bacino per lasciare che le dita penetrassero più a fondo.

“Solo con le dita? Non pensavo potessero esistere droghe simili” ammise Naruto, guardando il corpo latteo di Sasuke offerto verso di lui.

“Non fa male?” chiese Naruto. Sasuke gli passò una mano tra i capelli dorati e gli avvicinò la testa, con l’indice dell’altra mano gli accarezzò le guance sui segni neri.

“Anche se stanotte mi dovessi far patire le pene più atroci, tu hai promesso che dimenticherai e lo farò anch’io. Al momento, sono in tuo potere” mormorò con voce calda. Gli leccò le labbra. Naruto strinse un pugno, chinò il capo e lo abbracciò di scatto. Lo strinse a sé, tolse le dita e lo penetrò con un colpo solo.

Il grido di Sasuke rimbombò per tutta la casa. Naruto iniziò a muoversi su e giù, velocemente, ogni volta che veniva penetrato il moro gridava di piacere. Il suo corpo si tendeva, tremando, verso quello dell’altro. Il sudore lo imperlava completamente e Sasuke avvertiva scariche di piacere scuotergli le terminazioni nervose.

Naruto uscì lentamente da lui e gli accarezzò il membro.

“Va tutto bene. Non ti piace?” lo rassicurò. Sasuke negò con il capo.

“Mi sento solo così strano” mormorò. Naruto gli prese il viso tra le mani.

“Sei così carino” ammise. Gli baciò la fronte e gli sorrise. “È solo colpa della droga. Domani sarai di nuovo in te” disse con tono accomodante. Sasuke si sporse lo baciò, premette le sue labbra contro quelle dell’altro. Intrecciò la lingua con quello dell’altro e approfondì il bacio, avidamente. Naruto ricambiò il bacio e Sasuke premette fino a farsi mancare il respiro. Naruto si staccò, riprendendo fiato ed osservò l’altro con la bocca ancora spalancata e la lingua in fuori, da cui colavano gocce di saliva.

< Sasuke, mi fai sentire un animale. Ti vorrei così, in eterno, per sempre > pensò.

“Ti voglio ancora dentro di me” sussurrò Sasuke. Gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita e si lasciò nuovamente penetrare dal membro dell’altro. Naruto sgranò gli occhi.

“Sto godendo da morire” ammise Sasuke. Iniziò a spingere il bacino ripetutamente, lasciandosi prendere dall’altro. Naruto assecondò i suoi movimenti, ansimò e strinse gli occhi.

“Sasuke, ti prego, sto per venire” ammise.

“Ti imploro, non uscire. Resta” gemette Sasuke. Naruto strinse gli occhi e venne.

“NA-RU-TO!” gridò Sasuke, arcuando totalmente la schiena, i suoi muscoli si tesero al massimo. Si abbandonò tra le braccia del biondo, sul pavimento di ceramica. Naruto scivolò fuori da lui, stendendosi al suo fianco, ansimando a sua volta. Strinse le gambe, il proprio membro era umido e il suo sperma si era confuso a quello di Sasuke.

Sasuke lo abbracciò e gli strofinò la guancia sulla spalla. Naruto lo cinse a sua volta e gli accarezzò la testa.

“Certo che, dicendo quelle cose, potresti far venire chiunque. Sei dannatamente seducente” ammise. Sasuke mugolò e i muscoli del suo corpo si rilassarono.

Naruto aprì gli occhi di scatto, si sedette e lo prese nuovamente in braccio.

“Aspetta, non ti addormentare!” gridò. Lo sedette nuovamente sul water.

“Certo che sei pesante, all’apparenza sembri leggero” disse. Aprì l’acqua della vasca da bagno e la indirizzò nel tubo a doccia. Si sciacquò il corpo, chiuse gli occhi e mise anche la testa sotto il getto. La ritirò fuori, i capelli biondi gocciolanti.

“Rimani sveglio, che devo lavarti” spiegò. Sasuke lo guardò e batté le palpebre.

“Non sento più nessun bisogno impellente” ammise. Naruto finì di pulirsi, utilizzando anche il bagnoschiuma, uscì dalla vasca e si caricò in spalla Sasuke.

“Imbecille, non sono un sacco di patate” si lagnò il moro. Naruto ridacchiò e lo mise nella vasca.

“Chiudi gli occhi” gli ordinò. Gli sciacquò i capelli mori, passandogli le dita tra le ciocche.

“Evidentemente è finito l’effetto della droga. Meno male” lo rassicurò Naruto. Gli insaponò i capelli e glieli sciacquò nuovamente. Passò a insaponargli il corpo. Sasuke alzò lo sguardo, osservò Naruto guardarlo sorridente e le gote gli divennero rosate.

< Non è lo stesso desiderio di prima, ma a ripensarci non sono arrabbiato. Anzi, trovo tutto questo piacevole > pensò.

“Questa è una delle peggiori esperienze della mia vita” borbottò. Naruto ridacchiò.

“E non è ancora finita. Devo pulirti anche lì” disse. Gli spalancò le gambe e iniziò ad accarezzargli in mezzo alle gambe, pulendolo tra i glutei.

“Ngh… mmmh…” mugolò Sasuke. Chiuse gli occhi e gettò la testa all’indietro.

“Scusa, Sasuke” gli mormorò Naruto all’orecchio. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide il membro dell’altro fremere.

“Sai, credo che la droga stia dando ancora qualche colpo di coda” sancì. Sasuke gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e sbuffò.

< … non è la droga. Sta iniziando dannatamente a piacermi > pensò. Naruto finì di lavarlo, chiuse l’acqua e se lo rimise in braccio. Iniziò ad asciugarlo con l’asciugamano, asciugandosi a sua volta. Sasuke reclinò la testa di lato, appoggiandola sul suo petto e si addormentò.

*********

Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi, la luce rosata dell’alba gli colpiva il viso. Si girò e vide la luce filtrare dalle persiane chiuse della finestra. Mugolò e si voltò, sgranò gli occhi vedendo Naruto addormentato intento ad abbracciarlo. Sciolse l’abbraccio ed indietreggiò, abbassò lo sguardo e deglutì guardando il proprio corpo ignudo.

< N-no… quello che è successo… io… > pensò, rabbrividendo. Naruto socchiuse un occhio e gli sorrise. Si alzò a sua volta seduto sul futon.

“Come promesso…”. Iniziò. Gli sciolse il laccio intorno al polso e aumentò il sorriso.

“Tolto questo, non sarà successo niente. Sei libero di rivestirti e andartene” lo rassicurò. Sasuke si guardò il polso arrossato e il laccio nelle mani di Naruto. Abbassò lo sguardo e annuì.

***********

Sasuke osservò Naruto ridacchiare, incrociare le braccia dietro la testa e fissare Hinata davanti a sé. La ragazza gli sorrideva, con gli occhi socchiusi.

Sasuke digrignò i denti, indietreggiò e strinse un pugno.

< Non ci credo. Ha dimenticato tutto davvero! Come se non fosse accaduto nulla! >. Avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, strinse i denti fino a farli stridere. Voltò di scatto la testa, piegò il capo e si allontanò a passo veloce.

< Dimenticare… Dimenticare… Voglio presto dimenticare anche io! Dei, per favore, voglio dimenticare > supplicò mentalmente.

Naruto sentì dei passi e si girò, guardando Sasuke che si allontanava, fissando la sua schiena.

< Ho potuto avere l’unica cosa che avessi mai desiderato solo per una notte, a prezzo di essere odiato ancor di più da lui > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.


End file.
